User talk:Kuki Russo
Excuse me but I have a quick question: You see my gallery on the Amanda Bynes page is actually a project I have not announced yet so I will just revert your edits to let you know. ;) --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 20:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but who approved your project? Why are you so focused on pictures more than content? Are you just trying to flood this wiki with pictures? This is an encyclopedia, not a picture book--Kuki Russo 20:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but I did not mean to revert it back to Jack's edit. I was only trying to add back the content. Please understand thisKuki Russo 20:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I'm just kind of confused, that's all. Jack seems to be creating sockpuppets lately and it's really giving me a headache. It just seems like you agree with all of the things Jack does and no one else does. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 20:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't agree with removing the infobox. But the reason he seems to be making sockpuppets (if they really are sockpuppets) is because you locked him from editing his talkpage, leaving him unable to defend these claims you are making against him. I also have to say that you blocked him way too harshly. Yu're saying that he's such a horrible person, and then you blocked him before he could defend himself. By not allowing him to edit his talkpage, he can't get his voice out. He is only trying to do what's best for a Nickelodeon encyclopedia. Please unblock me, for you have caused a case of mistaken identity. Just because I agree with what he says and don't agree with yours doesn't mean I'm him. Kuki Russo 20:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Listen, Jack. I know it's you and I'm sorry for blocking you but I think we disagree in a few area's. I just don't know. If you want it your way, you tend to get it your way. Even if I unblocked you, I would not let you admin again because of your sockpuppeting. I do not think you are a horrible person at all. You are just an editor on wikia trying to make it a better place. I just don't know. You seem like a really nice person that tries to get what you want kind of. I'm bad at blocking people for stuff like this but I'm learning right now. Just wait one more week, see how things go, pay attention on how I'm planning to do stuff and if I edit what you do, don't be mad. One more week but if anymore sockpuppet's it'll turn into two. Okay? I'm sorry about everything but I think it's for the best. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 23:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Do you promise to change the block settings? Because it seems Isabella and Lego Liker deserved her block, judging by her edits. And I find it odd that you focus more on the non-Nick stuff more than the actual Nickelodeon stuff. I think you are starting to miss the point of this wiki. You are making articles for this wiki by technicality more than pages with strong connections. Filmographies for actors are not necessary. Just look at Rob Paulsen and Grey DeLisle, and Kenan Thompson, and MJH, and Amanda. They have all the details they need. Filmographies and extra pictures would make the articles worse and bunched together--Kuki Russo 23:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :: They are extra information about the person. If Isabella does one more bad thing, I promise I'll block and I'll change time. I know it's kind of a different thought but I've been on the wiki for three years and even the best wiki's have filmography, syndicated, etc. I'm not trying to do syndicated stuff right now I have a project that I will announce in a few days when I am less busy. I'll change your ban settings but I really have to go to bed. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 02:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Webly, why did you block Jack's talkpage again? Just because you don't believe him doesn't mean he's lying. Give him the chance he deserves! YOU ARE NOT BEING FAIR TO HIM--Kuki Russo 20:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) XD Jack. I'm over this. Again, funny how you automatically respond. I gave you a chance and I said if you didn't accept I'd block you and you didn't. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 20:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) What part of watchlist don't you understand? I was following the conversation. He has every right to say he wasn't sockuppeting, especially when that's the truth. You still haven't proven otherwise, and that's why he was being stubborn. You can't shut people up by cutting off their talkpage, especially mid-negotiation. He made some very good points, ones you refuse to acknowledge--Kuki Russo 20:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC)